


Plaid

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Dean's struck dumb at the sight of Cas in one of his shirts.





	Plaid

Dean walks back into the bedroom from his shower, and stops abruptly at the sight before him. Cas is bent over in front of the dresser, digging through the bottom drawer, but his boxer-clad ass isn’t what immediately draws Dean’s attention.

Instead, it’s the light blue and green plaid shirt stretched over the expanse of his back that has Dean adjusting the towel wrapped around his waist. Cas’ back straightens and he turns to face Dean, a thick pair of socks in his hands, thick muscle and tan skin on full display as the shirt hangs loosely on his chest.

“I don’t know why you insist on keeping your socks in the bottom drawer Dean. It’s impractical.”

Cas bends over again as he pulls the socks on haphazardly, followed by the dark jeans laid on the bed in front of him.

“I found this in your closet, Dean. I hope you don’t mind me borrowing it.”

The hell he does. Cas can have every damn shirt in his closet if it means Dean gets to see him like this every day. Not that Cas doesn’t always look gorgeous (and incredibly out of Dean’s league), but he’s rarely seen him out of his suit and trench coat since they started dating a few months ago.

Dean coughs and runs his hand across his mouth, hoping to mask the slack-jaw expression on his face, but Cas looks up before he’s managed to tear his eyes away from the perfect form in front of him.

“Uh, no, Cas. You look great. Really great. But what’s the occasion? You know it’s gonna be like eighty-seven degrees today, right?

Cas looks at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

“Dean you wore a plaid shirt to the fair three weeks ago and it was ninety-nine. Besides, it’s the first day of Fall. I’m obligated to wear flannel now.”

“But, babe…. It’s only September 1st, right?” Dean asks, brows furrowed in confusion.

An exasperated sigh comes from Cas as he starts to button the shirt, causing Dean to protest internally.

“It’s September, Dean. It’s Fall. I don’t give a shit what the calendar says. It’s Fall, and I’m going to enjoy every single second of it. Starting today.”

Before he can help it, Dean’s asking if they’re going to have to do all of that “Fall shit”, like hay rides, corn mazes, and pumpkin carving. Cas grins as he moves towards Dean, warm hands landing on the bare skin at his hips above the towel. He places a brief kiss on Dean’s lips before pulling back, and replying “Of course, Dean.”

Dean’s motionless for about ten seconds, before he’s chasing Cas into the kitchen.

“Cas, you can’t be serious. Okay, I can maybe get on board with the pumpkin carving because I get to use a knife, but we’re not doing a hayride. That crap’s sharp, and it always smells like shit. Cas, come on. Promise me we won’t do a hayride.”

Cas’ laughter trickles down the hallway behind him.


End file.
